A Tale of Two Networks
by RobotOrel213
Summary: A war story between Cartoon Network and Adult Swim! Please read and review, including tips on how to make it better.
1. Chapter 1

A tale of two Networks: A war story between Cartoon Network and adult swim

Disclaimer: I do not own and are not part of Turner Entertainment, adult swim, or any other affiliated entity whatsoever, bitches.

Chapter 1: Sour Relationships

One day, at the Turner Broadcasting Standards and Practices office, Orel Puppington, after finishing the hugely popular 2nd season of Moral Orel, was arguing with Edd, the president of Cartoon Network. A 3rd season for Moral Orel was up in the air, and Orel was willing to do it, but Edd said, that after the incident with the episode "God's Chef", that it would have problems with Standards again. Orel stormed out of the office, and went straight to the adult swim headquarters, and took a nap to calm his nerves.

The next day, a similar problem happened with Master Shake, Frylock, and Meatwad, as they got cancelled thanks to Cartoon Network. As a form of "revenge", Master Shake launched a missile into the Cartoon Network break room. Normally, he would not have gotten in trouble for this, but, the blast killed Billy, Eddy, and Eustice Bagge. As a result, over the intercom, Edd announced that adult swim would be cancelled. This hugely angered Ignignokt, the president of adult swim, and he was considering declaring war on Cartoon Network…


	2. Chapter 2

A tale of two Networks: A war story between Catoon Network and adult swim

Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned here are my creations. The last thing I need are Turner Entertainment on my ass, so I am not connected to them in any way.

Chapter 2: War is the best way to pay their asses back.

Ignignokt and Err were going to declare war on Cartoon Network! They were going to try to rally other members of the Adult Swim cast. First, they approached Orel, who was the one who got into the argument with Edd. "I don't think that God would want us to kill Cartoon Network for canceling our program block", said Orel. "Well, what if we built you your own church?" said Ignignokt. "Yeah, if you don't fight on our side, you'll go to Hell", said Err. "Well, I don't want to go to Hell, so, I'm in", Orel said. "Good, now, let's recruit everyone else", said Ignignokt.

Back at Cartoon Network Studios, everyone was in awe about the possibility of a war with Adult Swim. Edd was all depressed and stressed out about all this. He had no choice but to sign a declaration of war that the Cartoon Counsel has created.

He had to start recruiting troops.

Back at Adult Swim Headquarters, Ignignokt and Err weren't having much luck, so they had to start looking for members of their army more harder… by BRIBEING THEM!!!. We will see how that goes, in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A tale of two Networks: A war story between Cartoon Network

and adult swim

Disclaimer: I am not connected with Williams street, Turner Broadcasting, or any affiliation with them whatsoever. Seriously. I am not.

Chapter 3: Try to Bribe the Aqua Teens

"Well, at least we have one follower", said Ignignokt, lokking at a picture of Orel. "Wait, I have a plan!" said Err", Ignignokt got all excited when Err whispered the plan in his ummmm… ear? They were going to bribe members of the Adult Swim cast of characters. "First, we've got to win the Aqua Teen's trust", said Ignignokt. "We can do that easily!" said Err.

Two Hours Later…

"No way" said Frylock when the Mooninites proposed the plan to him. "Well, what does the fryman require?" said Ignignokt. "You have messed with us too much, and you are just a bunch of bleep losers", said Frylock. "One moment, please", said Ignignokt. "how are we supposed to get him to join us?" whispered Err. "Easily", said Ignignokt. "Just win the support of the other ones."

"What's in it for me?" said Shake. "We will score you some rad ass dope and a few girls" said Ignignokt. "Alright! I'm in!" said Shake. "One down, two to go", said Err.

"No", said Meatwad. "Why not?" said Ignignokt. "I don't think so, last time you guys came you got me high on Moonajuana and made Shake pull out his insides from his butt", said Meatwad. "Well, this time we won't", said Err. "Cool, let me just get my keys", said Meatwad"

Narrator: Will they get the support they need?

Will Frylock join the cause?

Will Meatwad get his keys?

Join us next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A tale of two Networks: A war story between Cartoon Network

and adult swim

I do not own adult swim the mooninites or anything here.

Chapter 4: Persuading Frylock… sort of…

"Okay… Now all we need is the Fryman", said Ignignokt. "Aw, screw him!" said Err. "Fine, he will not be on our team", said Ignignokt.

SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER!

I"LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME!


End file.
